Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit adapted to supply a voltage to an electronic device, such as a load VL, the voltage being derived from a voltage Vs that has a periodic cycle with a period having a positive part and a negative part. The invention also relates to uses of the circuit.
The Prior Art
In consuming devices, such as mobile phones, it is normal practice to build into the device a rechargeable battery. Since a rechargeable battery to a mobile phone provides a voltage for operating the mobile phone and a voltage for recharging the battery as well, it is necessary to provide an output voltage from the battery that is higher than the voltage needed for the operating of the consuming device. So the difference between the charging voltage and the voltage for operating the consuming device provides an idea of how effective the charging process is. However, by applying a higher voltage to the consuming device than it is designed for, the effect of the overall system is reduced. By a simple energy calculation, it can be concluded that the efficiency is more or less proportional to the difference between the voltage used for recharging the battery and the voltage for operating the consuming device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,364 discloses a voltage multiplier using passive components.
However, there is no disclosure of providing a circuit where it is possible at the output from the circuit to establish a normal operating voltage for a consuming device, and in addition thereto a voltage that is increased in relation to the operating voltage.
In lighting devices such as the type using LED diodes it is well known that they use low power consumption.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0189555 discloses a LED light source where the light source is supplied by an AC source that is connected to a multiplication circuit and a voltage regulator.
Even though such light emitting diodes (LED's) use lower power consumption than traditional bulbs, there is in modern society a demand to decrease power consumption no matter how low the actual consumption is.
It is therefore the object of the invention to improve the efficiency for a consuming device that uses a normal operating voltage and an increasing voltage derived from the operating voltage.
Another object is to improve a driver light for light-emitting diodes, which improves the light intensity under the consumption from a given voltage compared to the light intensity when using the same voltage without the circuit according to the invention.